


By Her Own Rules

by gamerfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atton has accepted Meetra's offer to learn the ways of the Force, but he still finds it difficult to lower his guard around her. One day, he finally lets her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Her Own Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



_Draw four from the deck, the total is sixteen. Play the plus two-minus two card, positive face, the total is eighteen. My opponent draws ten, the total is nineteen. Draw three from the deck, switch the face on the plus two-minus two card, the total is nineteen…_

"Any luck with the hyperdrive?"

Startled, Atton spins around in the pilot's chair and sees Meetra standing just outside the cockpit. "The repairs are on schedule," he says. "The sealant I used on the new parts needs time to cure. I can't test it before tomorrow."

"I'm in no hurry," says Meetra. She moves closer to him, letting the door slide shut behind her. "As long as we're stuck on Nar Shaddaa, what do you say we continue your Jedi training?"

He gives her what he hopes is a charming smirk. "Works for me. What will this lesson involve? Stun batons? Metal underwear? Force-enhanced bondage?"

"Very funny," she says, returning a slight smile of her own. "I was thinking more along the lines of practicing your Force projection."

Atton swallows hard. "Fine."

If Meetra notices his reticence, she doesn't react. She sits down next to him in the co-pilot's chair. "Close your eyes," she says. "Focus on your breathing. Clear your thoughts."

He does as he's asked. It's simple enough, not so different from the meditative trance that has long been the foundation of his defensive techniques against Jedi. But when Meetra softly says, "Now open your mind to the Force, Atton," it isn't so easy to comply. He wants to do it. He knows he won't be able to move forward as either her apprentice or her partner until he does. But every time the litany of pazaak cards he's eternally reciting begins to falter and he feels her consciousness intruding upon his own, his shields shoot up to refuse her. After the third or fourth rejection, she sighs and says, "I can't train you if you won't let me, you know."

"Sorry. You know I don't like it when anyone crawls around in my mind. Maybe we could try something else today. Lightsaber forms for dueling? Blaster bolt deflection? Force lightning?"

"There are so many things wrong with that, I don't know where to start."

"Hey, easy. It was a joke."

"Maybe so, but your training isn't. You _asked_ me to teach you how to be a Jedi. I can't do it if you won't cooperate."

"You mean, the same way you cooperate with Kreia when she's trying to train you?"

Atton regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth, but he can't take them back. Meetra sighs again and stands up from her chair. "I can tell we're not going to get anywhere with this today. Might as well head out to the marketplace and restock some of our supplies. I'll talk to you later." She's gone before he can stop her. He considers chasing her down and trying to apologize, but something tells him it would only make matters worse.

Instead, he busies himself with minor chores around the _Ebon Hawk_ \- running diagnostics, double-checking the power couplings, reorganizing tools, taking inventory of spare parts. It's mindless busywork to keep him from dwelling on his never-ending list of failures as he shuffles and deals out hand after hand of mental pazaak. But all the card-counting in the galaxy can't distract him when Meetra's thoughts bump up against his.

 _< Hey.  >_ Her telepathic voice, projected by the Force, lances through the regulated nonsense he uses to defend his innermost self. _< Atton. Are you there?  >_

Spitefully, he flirts with ignoring her - but in the end he can't deny his desire to connect with her, even if the method is less comfortable than talking face-to-face. So he concentrates and opens the tiniest possible gap in his mental shields, just enough to communicate without revealing anything beyond his surface thoughts. _< Yeah.  >_

_< How's everything back on the ship?  >_

_< Same as it was when you left it,  >_ Atton sends back, wondering why she's asking. _< What are you doing?  >_

 _< Watching Mira haggle with some Twi'lek over Mandalorian melee shields as if ten credits will make or break either one of them.  > _He can sense the amused exasperation in her tone as clearly as if they were in the same room.

The lack of resolution from their earlier conversation still nags at him, and he decides this is as good as time as any to try to lay it to rest. _< Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. This Jedi thing takes a lot of getting used to.  >_ He tries to imbue the message with all the sincerity, respect, and affection he feels.

_< Apology accepted. I know it's a tough adjustment to make. So, if you're ready, want to give your lesson another try?  >_

_< Isn't that what we're doing right now?  > _ This is the longest and most complex conversation they've ever had through the Force, and he hopes his progress impresses her.

 _< Yes. You're doing well. But words and thoughts aren't the only thing you can project through the Force, you know.  >_ Something invisible lightly strokes his left arm from shoulder to wrist. _< Feel that?  >_

_< Yeah. Feels weird.  >_

Another, firmer touch presses into the center of his chest. _< Do you want me to stop? If you need the lesson to be over, just say so.  >_

He'd be lying if he said he weren't a bit disquieted, but he's also curious about where this is going. _< No. What's next?  >_

_< Try to do it to me.  >_

Atton summons all the focus he can muster and lobs clumsy, haphazard telekinesis in Meetra's direction. By now he's pretty good at moving small objects with the Force, but he's never tried affecting anything he couldn't see. He doesn't even know if it's working. _< Got it?  >_

_< No, sorry. Fix a clear image of me in your mind first. Make it as detailed as possible. Concentrate. Try again.  >_

This, he can do. He brings her face to the forefront of his memory, every line, every detail, every feature he's come to adore. This time, when he sends the sensation of his fingers trailing along her cheek, he knows he's succeeded even before she says, _< I felt you. Good.  >_

_< So, I passed? Lesson over?  >_

_< I suppose, if you want it to be. But if you like, there's a lot more I can teach you.  >_ Through the Force, Meetra caresses Atton's chest again, then his stomach, then even lower. "Whoa," he says out loud. Her spectral hand grips his cock and strokes it firmly up and down. He bucks against the empty air as a strangled groan escapes his throat.

She lets go too soon, and he gasps at the abrupt loss of contact. To his horror, he finds he's lowered his defenses, leaving his thoughts completely unprotected. _She could have seen anything in there. Is that why she stopped?_

When he's regained his composure and hastily rebuilt his shields, he sends, _< Is Jedi training usually like this?  >_

 _< Not remotely. I guess I'm not a very good Jedi.  > _If she saw anything he would rather have concealed, it hasn't affected her flirtatious, teasing manner. _< You want to try?  >_

 _< More than anything.  >_ Atton gives in to his fantasies and envisions every inch of Meetra's body. He sends her the same touches he would give her if she were next to him, starting with her breasts, dipping between her legs, slipping inside her. He senses her growing arousal through the Force, heady and maddening and promising so much more than these distant caresses, and wonders if she can sense his, too.

Without warning, she pulls away. _< All right, all right! You've mastered it, padawan.  > _Is it his imagination, or does she seem more scattered than usual?

_< That's it?  >_

_< Not even close. But I'm in public right now, and Jedi meditation techniques only go so far. Where are you? Still at the _ Ebon Hawk _? >_

_< Yeah. In the cockpit, same as before.  >_

_< Stay there. I'm on my way to complete your training.  >_ She breaks the connection before he can respond.

Atton slumps in the pilot's chair, breathing heavily. His hard-on is a constant, aching distraction. The temptation to unfasten his trousers and take care of it himself is stronger than any call to the Dark Side he's ever felt. But he knows he'd regret it in more ways than one, so he summons up his well-worn mental pazaak deck and starts counting cards again. He immerses himself so deeply in his own thoughts that he almost doesn't hear Meetra when she enters.

The cockpit door magnetically seals itself behind her, and his mouth is on hers a heartbeat later. He holds the full length of his body against her so she can feel how much he wants her, how long he's been waiting for this. She returns his kisses forcefully enough to propel him backwards into the _Ebon Hawk_ 's navigation console. His mental shields begin to give way again. He tries to reinforce them by keeping track of which toggles and switches he's inadvertently flipping as his back slides against them. She notices, and nips at his bottom lip, startling him back into the present moment. "Be here with me now, Atton."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

With a noise of frustration, he takes her by the waist, lifts her off her feet, and pulls her down into his lap in the pilot's chair. She shoves the armrests out of the way and straddles him. Her Jedi robes ruck up around her hips in the process, and Atton is all too happy to push the heavy cloth up for easier access to everything it conceals.

She's wearing nothing underneath.

The scant remnants of his self-control vanish. His hands and mouth, hungry and searching, cover every part of her he can reach. She arches at his touch, leans into the insistent press of his lips. She's as ready as he is, maybe more. Everything separating him from her is rapidly going to pieces, and much to his surprise, he wants it that way.

Meetra fumbles with Atton's belt buckle until it springs open, pulls down his trousers, and sinks down onto him with a single smooth motion that makes them both inhale sharply. She braces her feet against the floor and her arms on the back of the chair and rides him, slowly at first, then with increasing purpose. His hips rise up to meet hers. He wonders how long he'll last.

"Atton," she says between deep, panting breaths. "Look at me." He complies and meets her gaze. Softly yet insistently she adds: "Let me in. Please."

He doubts he could resist her even if he wanted to. For the first time he can remember he drops his shields entirely and stares into her eyes, more exposed than he's ever been. Her thoughts collide with his. He waits for her to discover everything shameful and horrifying inside his head, prepares for her to withdraw from him in every way - but the moment never comes.

Curious, Atton reaches out with the Force and, encountering no resistance, skims the surface of Meetra's thoughts. To his surprise, she's not crawling around in his subconscious like he'd expect a Jedi to do. In fact, she's paying attention not to his memories, but to his perceptions. In essence, she's looking at herself through his eyes.

Experimentally, he does the same. There's a dizzying moment of their minds reflecting each other before he sorts out her perspective from his own. To his amazement, in her thoughts he doesn't find disgust or pity - but rather gratitude, and compassion, and desperate mounting desire that both echoes and mirrors his own.

He can't be sure which of them comes first, whose climax sets off the other's. He only knows that when it happens, their minds are as connected as their bodies, making it impossible to disentangle his pleasure from hers. It goes on for longer than he would have imagined an orgasm could last. When it's finally over, and they've both regained enough self-awareness to separate their mingled thoughts, she rests her forehead against his and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Atton shakes his head and chuckles. "Why didn't we ever do that before?"

"Because you wouldn't let me. I was waiting for you to be ready."

"Thank you." He weaves his fingers into hers and thinks, _I owe her an explanation._ "It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I do. But I already told you as much as I can stand to say about the things I used to do. I didn't want you to have to see them for yourself."

"You really think I'd just dig around in your mind against your will?"

"All Jedi do it eventually."

"Did you forget already? I'm not exactly a Jedi anymore." Meetra flashes a grin, but then her face turns serious. "I don't care about the man you were, you know. I'm more interested in the man you're going to be."

"I've got a lot of catching up to do, then, seeing as how my Jedi master and role model is perfect exactly as she is."

"A charmer _and_ a liar. A dangerous combination." Meetra rolls her eyes as her smile returns. "Anyway, I'm guessing the hyperdrive isn't ready yet. What should we do to pass the time?"

"I don't know, maybe some more Jedi training?"

"Easy there, padawan. Give the last lesson a chance to sink in. What about pazaak?"

"You know I can't turn down pazaak. You like Nar Shaddaa rules?"

She kisses him again, deep and loving and slow. "Not this time. Let's make up our own instead."


End file.
